


It’s for the better

by Alis_Evergreen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Broken Heart, Engagement, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Tendou has bad mental health issues, ushijima is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Evergreen/pseuds/Alis_Evergreen
Summary: Suga just wanted to be a good friend and check with Tendou to make sure he was okay. Tendou was in love with Suga, but Suga will never know, that’s why he has to cut ties with his best friend.
Relationships: One sided Sugawara/Tendou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	It’s for the better

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but I got sad and Tendou is my comfort character. This is pretty bad and I may rewrite it but here you go.

“What do you mean he’s not back yet?” Daichi had asked after Suga called, panicking.

“I- I don’t know. He didn’t seem okay and I asked and he just glared at me, threw on a hoodie, and pulled up the hood as he left.” Suga explained through quick breaths.

“Breath for me Suga, please.” Daichi spoke calmly as he pulled on his coat.

“Daichi I can’t!” Suga cried out, his throat closed up, tears starting to spill out of his eyes.

“Suga please try and focus on my voice.” Daichi walked out of his apartment, heading towards Suga’s.

“Dai, it’s hard to breathe.” Suga choked, the room slowly fading out of his awareness as his thoughts raced 30 miles a minute.

“Hey, I know. Please try to focus on my voice.” Daichi reassured, picking up his pace.

It wasn’t Suga’s fault, it was his own. Tendou trudged bitterly through the alleyways as it started to pour, nothing but his favorite black hoodie, which was now soaked. It was his own fucking fault and he knew it. Suga was just concerned that’s all, he just wanted to know if he was okay. Suga, his best fucking friend, was doing what bestfriends do and he the fucking asshole that he was had just ignored him.

“FUUUCK!” He screamed out into the night, no one was around to hear, or care.

He meandered around the abandoned apartments, sitting on the covered stairs of one crumbling concrete building.

“WHY THE FUCK DID I HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!” He screamed into the void.

 _Why?_ Was the one thought that ran through his mind. _Why did he like his best friend? Why was he running away? Why? Why? Why?_

_**Bzzt** _

He had received another text, stacking onto the 100+ texts Suga had already sent. Then a phone call from an unknown number. _Fuck it._

“Hello?”

“Is this Tendou?” A male voice had asked.

“What do you want?” he hissed.

  
“This is Daichi, Suga’s fiance, he was wondering if you were-” Tendou hung up

A cruel irony. He had forgotten, for just one moment, that his friend was taken. Taken and in love. Taken and _engaged._ Suga would never be his. All because some ex-captain teammate turned police officer had swept him off his feet before Tendou could.

“What would he want with me anyways?” Tendou laughed cynically, running his fingers through what once was a close shave.

“I mean I’m just some dumb chocolatiere who can’t even handel his emotions well.” He laughed again, this time trying not to cry.

“Just some dumb--” his voice broke “--dumb person.”

A tear fell, blending with the rain that poured down, then another and another. He couldn’t think straight, hell he couldn’t think gay either. No thoughts went through his mind as he started to climb the unstable metal steps that led to the roof of the run down apartment. He perched himself on the edge of the roof, toes dangling over a 20ft drop. He just sat there. Today wasn't the day. Tomorrow wasn't either, maybe the day after Suga’s wedding day but not today.

He just sat, watching the rain fall as dusk turned to twilight, his body shivering and cold. Suga was probably in Daichi’s arms, under a warm blanket, with a mug of hot cocoa in his hands. What would he care, he was probably asleep. Curse having to room with him. Tendou sighed, picking himself up and slowly heading back “home”, it wouldn’t be home for much longer, seeing as Suga was moving in with Daichi.

“Guess i’ll ask Wakatoshi-kun to bail me out again.” Tendou sighed, meandering down the empty alleyways until he stumbled upon a cat. He was an odd little fella, had a black coat with beautiful emerald eyes, a scar on his right eye and a nick in his ear. Tendou smiled sadly and crouched down, reaching his hand out. The cat backed away, cowering a bit, before timidly approaching Tendou and burying his wet face in Tendou’s damp hand.

“Just you and me little guy.” Tendou reached out picking up the cat and letting the cat sit in the front of his hoodie.

“Mrew.” The cat called out, curling up in the new warmth.

He pulled out his phone and sent a message.

_**[can I move in with you?]** _

Not a moment later Ushijima replied

**[Yes, you can live with me in my apartment. Just take care of it while I’m gone.]**

_**[I would never destroy your stuff Wakatoshi-kun. Just be warned, I have a cat.]** _

**[Another stray?]**

_**[Yeah]** _

**[I’ll run a warm bath. See you soon Satori.]**

_**[Yeah…]** _

Tendou signs and starts heading towards the other end of town, far, far away from Suga. He had nothing left there.

Another phone call. He hung up. Then another and another until he finally picked up.

“Oh my god Tendou are you okay? What did I do wrong, where are you? Are you cold?” He was bombarded with questions.

“I’m staying with Wakatoshi-kun, goodbye Suga.” Tendou felt tears tick at his eyes, it was for the better,

“What?” Suga asked, but it was too late, Tendou had hung up.

Tendou sighed, it was for the better. He dropped his phone into a river the rain had created.

_Goodbye my love, I wish you loved me back._


End file.
